happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Secret Secrete
Secret Secrete is an HTFF episode were Capture and Crank work together to learn the secrets of everyone in town. Episode Roles Starring * Capture * Crank Featuring * Pink * Cookie * Mint Chip * Mask * Grandma Wolf Appearing * Cub * Grey (Picture only) * Hypno * Blunder Plot The episode begins with Grandma Wolf in her kitchen using the remains of Hypno to cook. Suddenly a click is heard and Grandma Wolf looks to see Capture outside her window with a camera. Capture quickly runs off and Grandma Wolf freaks out. Splendidn't is then seen rescuing Cub as he falls from a cliff. As Splendidn't reaches the top of the cliff, he is greeted by Crank, he rips of Splendidn'ts mask, revealing him to be Cookie. Cookie freaks out and drops cub before flying off. Crank laughs and walks away, soon running into Capture, who is holding a picture of Grandma Wolf that he took before. The two look at the items each has and both smile before shaking hands. Mint Chip is then seen in her bathroom, brushing her teeth. After doing so, she breathes into her hands and sniff it, becoming disgusted as her breath is still bad. She pulls out a bottle of mouthwash and pours a little bit. Just as she's about to drink it, she hears laughing and spots Crank looking through her window with a video camera. He laughs and then drops out of sight. Its then shown that the bathroom was on the second floor of Mint Chip's house and Crank was standing on Capture's shoulders. The duo laugh as Crank leaps off Capture and then run off. Pink is then seen sitting alone at the park, with a photo of Grey in her hands. She sighs longingly at it and draws a heart on it with a marker. Just then Crank appears with his organ and plays music. This distracts Pink and allows Capture to swipe the photo from her. After doing this, Crank and Capture run off again. Mask is then seen in his house, and he takes off one of his masks and sets it with his others. He then turns to a mirror and sighs at the sight of his face, or lack of it. Just then a flash of light involves the room and Mask turns to see that Capture has broken in and taken a picture of him. Capture laughs and climbs out a window where Crank is waiting. The duo are then seen walking out a building, both with money in their hands. They smile and high five, but then they both spot Grandma Wolf, Pink, Cookie, Mint Chip and Mask, all looking angry. Capture and Crank turn to run, but Cookie flies right up to them and knocks them both down. The others then walk up the duo and Mint Chip and Pink kick both before walking off. Cookie then turns away and and ends up blocking the screen partly. All that can been seen is Mask and Grandma Wolf walking up to the duo. Screaming is heard and after a bit Mask and Grandma Wolf walk off and Cookie flies away to reveal Crank and Capture both dead. The episode ends with Blunder happily reading a newspaper with all the secrets pictures in it. End Tag "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead" Fates Deaths # Hypno is killed by Grandma Wolf # Cub falls to his death (Not Seen) # Crank and Capture are brutally murdered by Grandma Wolf and Mask. Category:Season 74 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images